Storm of the Century
The Storm of the Century, also known as 'Hillbilly Jack's Blizzard of the Ages, '''was the worst storm known to penguin-kind until Hurricane Diana. After extensive research, it was discovered that Hillbilly Jack had set off the storm by messing with the fabled wizard Wicked Wazaz, who intentionally conjured a storm to destroy all evidence of his existence. It formed on April 3, 1998 in close proximity of the coast of Snowzerland, and a wind shear killed the thunderstorm minutes after fufilling its purpose; taking the life of Hillbilly Jack in Freezeland (on his own front yard) on April 6, 1998. Formation/Approaching Hillbilly Jack The storm formed by an atmospheric eddie that Wicked Wazaz conjured on Apr. 3, '98 (some penguins actually SAW Wicked Wazaz conjure it) southeast of Emperor Pengvintine's castle, on the shoreline. It blew out to sea towards Freezeland, gaining strength quickly as it left the Ninja Archipelago. It arrived in Fanon City the evening of April 4, 1998 as asquall line. So much snow fell, the ENTIRE plumbing system burst, flooding the region, and the more water, the more power for the storm, so it turned into a state of emergency in southern Freezeland. By the time it reached the mountains, the storm just came on over the mountains. It caused, however, a massive hook cloud formation and massive updrafts. So long, Hillbilly Jack The tornado began to form in the foothills of the leeward side of the mountains on the morning of April 6, 1998, as the tail end of the freak storm came. Panic swept the small towns lining the foothills, and no one was prepared so every penguin evacuated. However, it just waltzed down Main Street passing through a tiny town called Vall- not a mark on any buildings, thanks to that. But after it left the rural towns, it turned into a monster, worse than an EF5 on the Fujita Scale. Flame red Saint Elmo's Fire came down like rain with red ball lightning, and if it were rain, it would be ''pouring. Everything inbetween Vall and Enderville, Hillbilly Jack's hometown, was either thrown to the skies or fried to a crisp. Luckily, no one was in the tornado's path... except for the unaware Enderville. And- was the tornado turning a light shade of red?! Enderville was wiped clean off the face of the earth in minutes. The places of Hillbilly Jack's believers and his evidence were fried by the Saint Elmo's Fire in less than a second. But the grand finale was much worse. By now, Enderville was no match for the EF5 twister chugging their way, which was now turning brick red. Hillbilly Jack tried to face down the twister, but he was thrown to the skies with his house and the rest of Enderville at the same moment. Enderville was actually thrown to low earth orbit, and rained down on a strip of land as meteors. The whole section of land was turned into a canyon, and as for the storm, a massive wind shear killed the thunderstorm so quick the final downdraft didn't even hit the ground. Damage The Storm of the Century caused notorious damage from the shores of southern Freezeland to the borders of Eastshield. However, most of the damage was localized between Vall, Freezeland and Eastshield. Here was the data collected (there was a total of 146,000 casualties): New Weather Terms The freak storm would, of course, bring rise to new weather terms. After it was known Wicked Wazaz caused the storm, new weather storms were invented to reference it more quicker than "Red St. Elmo's Fire" or "Red Ball Lightning" or "Red Tornado". 3 new weather terms were invented: ------ INCOMPLETE